


Meeting the family

by NiamsPotato



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamsPotato/pseuds/NiamsPotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>can you write me a smut? if so. can you make a niam+zayn smut where Niall is meeting Liam and Zayn's parents and under the dinner table Niall gives Liam a hand job and Zayns like 13 and Liam and Niall are 18 and zayn sees Niall and then after dinner zayn walks in on them making out and he pulls his pants down and starts jerking off to it then they like have a threesome (a prompt I got on Tumblr... and this is what happened...!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the family

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Meeting the family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501908) by [DJ_Fizzle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Fizzle/pseuds/DJ_Fizzle)



> As always, sorry for any mistakes I may have done... grammar and/or spelling...

“Please come to dinner, Niall. I want you to meet my family!” Liam gave his boyfriend of a whole month the biggest smile.

“I don’t know, Liam… I don’t really do well with parents… and you got a younger brother?”

“Adoptive brother, yes. My sisters aren’t going to be there, though… Come on… Pretty please? Ni-Ni?” Liam stuck his bottom lip out.  
“Fine. I’ll come to dinner… but if your Mum and Dad kicks me out, and you’re banned from seeing me… then I hope I warned you… and that you don’t listen to what your parents tell ya!” Niall gave Liam a slight smirk, before he closed the distance, and moaned at the sensation when his lips came in contact with Liam’s lips.

“Like I’d ever listen if my parents banned me from seeing you… You’re my day and night and moon and sun and stars…”

“Romantic eejit!” Niall smirked, and kissed Liam again.

Niall hopped from one foot to the other as he waited for the Payne’s to open the door. A slightly scrawny boy opened the door.

“HI!” He squeaked, his voice breaking.

“Hi, uh… I’m here for, Liam?”

“Yes.” The boy stood aside, but Niall didn’t shift his body.

“You coming in?” The boy squeaked again.

“Ye-yeah… You’re just not what I expected, is all.” Niall said.

“Wh-what did you expect?”

“Uh… A Liam look alike?”

“I’m Zayn. How old are you? And, what’s your name again?”

“Nice to meet you, Zayn. I’m 18. And my name’s Niall.”

“Same age as Liam,” Zayn whispered.

“Yeah.”

“You’re really pretty.” Zayn felt his cheeks heat up by what he just admitted.

“I really like ya, Zayn. You’re really pretty too.” Niall laughed, and ruffled Zayn’s hair.

“Nice to finally meet you, Niall. We couldn’t get Liam to stop talking about you,” Mrs ‘please call me Karen’ Payne gleamed at Niall.

“Only good things, I hope Mrs Pa.. uh, Karen?” Niall smirked, and winked at Liam.

“Of course,” Mrs Payne gleamed.

During dinner, although the conversation with Liam’s parents, and Liam himself, and of course, little adorable Zayn, Niall couldn’t help himself from feeling a little mischievous, and started rubbing Liam’s thigh. As his hand scooted closer and closer to Liam’s dick, could feel that Liam grew closer and closer to the edge. His face became flushed, his breathing ragged, and as Niall rubbed and circled his fingers oh so gently at Liam’s head, he gave a small and quiet grunt as he came. Not moaning Niall’s name loudly like he usually did whenever they did something sexual.

So immersed in their rather raunchy behaviour, the two 18 year olds, didn’t realise that Zayn saw that something was rather off with Liam’s face. He ducked his head under the table for just a second, but he felt flushed when he realised what Niall did to Liam. Zayn, although he was ‘only’ 13, and ‘a baby’ in everyone’s eyes, he had jerked off ever since he was 11, thank you very much! To see Liam’s face so ‘dreamy’, he wondered if Niall’s hand would feel better than his own. Or would he prefer Liam’s hand on his own dick? Would anyone’s hand feel better than his own? He did like his own hand, though… but… he couldn’t help but wonder…

“Thanks for dinner, Mum. And uh, Dad. Niall and I are going up to my room, okay?”

“Yeah, thank you so very much for dinner, Mr and Mrs Payne… Uh, I mean, Karen and Geoff…” Niall blushed slightly, which only made Mrs Payne like him even more. SCORE!

“That’s okay, sweetie.” Mrs Payne said.

Liam winked at Niall, took his hand, and dragged him to his bedroom. As Liam dropped on the bed, and got Niall on top of him, he couldn’t help but grind on his boyfriend.

“You really liked my hand job, hey, Liam?” Niall giggled, as he pressed little pecks along Liam’s jaw, cheek and neck.

“Mmm… I’d much prefer a blowjob, but not under the dinner table with my parents,” Liam finally caught Niall’s lips with his own, and neither boy could hold back the moans of satisfaction as their tongues danced in a battle for dominance. Liam won, and as he mapped out Niall’s mouth, Niall felt his own erection starting to strain for the sweet release from his tight trousers. Hands were roaming freely, and Niall finally got Liam’s shirt off, not once losing contact with Liam’s lips. And Liam got Niall’s trousers lose, somewhat.

“Stand up,” Liam whispered, and Niall did as Liam asked.

Being so engrossed in each other, Niall and Liam didn’t realise that a very curious, and a very horny Zayn stood in the door. And he couldn’t stop his own hand from wandering down to his own erection. A soft moan escaped Zayn’s lips as his hand came in contact with his erect dick. Wanting to be free from the restrain his trousers held, he quickly got them off with his boxers, and he sighed in relief when his dick was finally free.

As Niall’s and Liam’s moans became somewhat louder, and their hands became to wander to explore each other’s bodies, Zayn felt his own orgasm getting close.

“Fuck, yeah” he said softly, as he ejaculated.

“Holy shit!” Niall said, as he spotted Zayn, standing there naked from the waist down. Niall couldn’t help but eyeing the 13 year old. He was pretty well endowed for someone who was just 13.

“So-sorry…!” Zayn whimpered.

“What are you doing, Zayn?” Liam asked.

In Zayn’s ears, Liam was pretty angry, although Liam wasn’t really.

“I’m sorry…” Zayn squealed.

“Hey… Don’t be scared, Zayn…” Niall cooed. Niall took a look at Liam, and Liam grinned at him.

“Come here, Zayn.” Niall said, as he sat down on the bed. Zayn got his trousers, but Niall shook his head.

“You won’t be needing your trousers, Zayn.” Liam said.

Zayn nodded. “Are… are you… are you going to…?”

“We won’t be doing anything you don’t want to do, Zayn. Don’t worry,” Niall soothed the younger boy.

“Can… can you te-teach me… sex stuff? Like, hand jobs and blowjobs… and how to actually have penetrative sex?” Zayn asked, and Niall actually ‘awwed’ at him.

“Can I please show him, Liam?” Niall wiggled his eyebrows at Liam, and Liam nodded. “Yeah, but I join in on the fun, yeah?”

“Like I’d ever do anything sexual without you…” Niall huffed, before rolling his eyes at Liam, and then giggling like he was the 13 year old.

Zayn felt like… his body was set on fire, when he realised that Niall was looking at him right now. But then he realised that Liam was looking at him too, and it felt almost weird. To have your brother watching you do sexual things for the first time.

“Do you want me to give you a hand job, then blowjob… or do you want to do it to me? And I can give you pointers?”

“Wh-wha… You do me first… please?” Zayn practically begged, and Niall rolled his eyes again.

“You Payne-boys are so impatient,” Niall smirked before he winked at Liam, and took a splash of lube.

“Before you ask, lube always makes the… experience better. Wouldn’t you agree, Liam?”

“Yeah… Lube always makes it better… More… pleasurable. And since this is lube with a hint of watermelon, it also tastes rather good.”

As Niall’s hand came in contact of his now very erect dick, Zayn couldn’t hold back the moan, or to thrust his hips slightly along with Niall’s hand.

“Tell me when you’re close to cum, and then I’ll… blow you,” Niall whispered the word ‘blow’ in Zayn’s ear, and although Zayn didn’t want to cum too soon, he could tell he wouldn’t last too long. “Now… now…”

“Jeez,” Niall smirked. But Liam stopped him.

“Let me,” he grunted, as he slid down to his knees and took Zayn in his mouth.

Zayn couldn’t hold back the longing moan, as Liam took his dick in his mouth. But as Liam bopped his head once, he stopped. “Just… tell me before you cum, yeah?” Zayn nodded his head at Liam, and moaned again as he took in Niall’s beauty. The sensation of someone’s mouth on your dick was just heaven. Although Niall’s hand was so much better than his own hand, Liam’s mouth was even better than anything he has ever experienced.

“It’s better, yeah?” Niall smirked.

“Unngh… yeah… ss… so good…”

“You can give me a hand job now, if you like?”

“Li… so cl-close… ungh…”

Liam didn’t stop, though.

“Liam! He’s gonna cum, babe!”

Niall’s voice did it for Liam, and Liam almost blushed.

“Sorry… I didn’t stop sooner, Zayn. Just… Niall always calls me Li,” Liam blushed, feeling rather flushed.

“Do you want to cum now, Zayn? Or do you want to, uh… try… penetrative sex?”

“Ugh… cum now…”

Liam laughed. “Yeah, Zayn is definitely a Payne!” Niall couldn’t help but laugh along, but Zayn didn’t find it funny.

“Just… please… do something.”

“Lube my dick up, Liam.” Niall groaned, and moaned when Liam’s hand came in contact with his dick.

“You wank me, and I wank you, yeah?” Niall husky voice brought Zayn back, as he eyed Niall’s swollen dick. Liam and Niall were so much more… bigger than he was, and he felt somewhat embarrassed about his own size and girth.

“You look okay, Zayn. Don’t worry about it,” Liam smacked his lips, whilst he lazily jerked himself off.

With Liam’s assuring words, Zayn felt a little better, and he came with a soft grunt.

Niall looked at his own hand, with an expression that Zayn really couldn’t read. What he did, made his eyes pop wide open, and his mouth slightly in an ‘o’ shape. Niall totally licked his semen off his own hand, whilst he ‘mmmed’ at the taste. Zayn didn’t stop to fiddle with Niall’s dick though.

“Fuuuck… Zayn… st-stop…” Niall whimpered slightly.

“Wh-what did I do? Did I do so-something wrong?”

“I’m just betting that Niall doesn’t want to cum yet… am I right, babe?” Liam smirked, with a hint of humour in his eyes.

“Ye-yeah.” Niall’s ragged breath made ‘little Zayn’ start to feel semi-hard again.

“Damn, you recover pretty fast there, Zayn.” Liam smiled, and looked rather proud of him.

“Do you, uh, want to bottom, or top, Zayn?” Niall’s breathing hasn’t slowed down.

“Uh, oh, I… I don’t know…”

“Liam doesn’t really want to share, ya know?” Niall breathed heavily, and Liam just snorted.

“Well, of course I don’t want to share you…”

“I… I can, probably… bottom?” Zayn says softly. “Although… I don’t really know how…”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle, yeah? And I’ll use loads of lube, and we’ll take our time. If you want to back down, just tell me, and it’s all good. No matter what, okay? It’ll hurt, but it’ll be better. Loads better.”

Zayn just nodded. “Yeah.”

“You better stop touching yourself, Liam. Or you won’t hold out until we even begin here?”

“I’m just so fucking horny, though…” Liam whimpered, as he put his lips on Niall, and the two just sort of nibbled on each other’s lips for a minute.

“Guys… Uh, are we doing this or what?” Zayn whispered.

“Yeah…”

As Niall prepared Zayn, Liam lubed Niall up, and whenever Niall would moan, so would Zayn. Zayn suddenly felt a rush of ecstasy, and he leaped like a fish out of water. “What was that?”

“Good, yeah? It was your prostate. It’ll feel even better when someone’s dick rams into it. When it’s someone you totally love, it’ll be even better… so before we totally go all the way… are you SURE that you want to go through with this?” Niall whimpered out, as Liam located his prostate as well.

“I… I’m sure,” Zayn whispered.

“I think I’m good, Li… and I think Zayn’s good too.”

“Condoms,” Liam muttered, as he ran to his desk drawer, and fished out two condoms.

“How are we going to do this?” Liam murmured, as he lovingly and gently put his lips on Niall’s neck.

“I think I’ll go first for Zayn. When he’s adjusted to me, then you position yourself in me, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Liam murmured.

“Get on your side, put your leg onto my hip,” Niall instructed, and Zayn did as he said.

As he felt Niall slid inside him, he couldn’t help the grunt of pain, as he felt his whole inside was burning, although Niall probably had put loads of more lube than was necessary.

“You okay, Zayn?” Liam murmured, as he softly petted Zayn’s hair, and put his lips on his cheeks.

“Ye-yeah… it just feels… so full…” Zayn whimpered.

“Tell me when you’re ready?” Niall murmured.

Although it was really difficult, Niall held still, as he felt Zayn’s velvet walls clench around his dick. All he wanted to do, was to move his hips, to have Zayn call his name in ecstasy.

“I.. I’m ready.”

“Fuck, Li… Come on…” Niall huffed, and moaned in satisfaction when he felt the tip of Liam’s dick at his entrance. As Liam slid inside of him, both Niall and Liam moaned out at the same time. It felt like they belonged, like it was coming home.

After a minute (agonising minute for all three, but necessary for Niall), Niall was ready, and when Niall snapped his hips back, so did Liam, and when he snapped his hips back again, so did Liam. It didn’t take long for Niall to locate Zayn’s prostate, and Zayn was soon a blabbering mess of moans and grunts.

“You’ll… cum… faster… if… you… touch… yourself…” Niall moaned and grunted out.

“Fuck yeah… Niall… I’m… fuck… cumming…” Zayn said as he rode out his high on Niall’s dick.

“How you… fuck yeah, doing… Niall?” Liam grunted.

“Close… I’m so close… Kiss me…”

“Mmm… me too, baby…” Liam squeaked, as he messily put his lips on Niall’s. A long muffled moan came from both Liam and Niall, as they rode their highs out together.

“That was fucking intense.” Niall said, as he laid between the two brothers, who shared a look between them.

“Thank you so much for this,” Zayn whispered, and as he kissed both Niall’s and Liam cheeks before he located his clothes and got dressed.

“Don’t tell ANYONE about this, okay?” Liam whispered. “If someone finds out, we could possibly go to jail… and you’d probably have to change families…”

“Don’t freak the kid out, Liam.” Niall scoffed.

“I won’t tell. ANYONE.” Zayn pinkie promised Liam, before he slightly giggled to himself. Of course he wouldn’t tell anyone that he’d basically had sex with his own brother and his boyfriend… but he couldn’t wait to tell Louis and Harry that he finally wasn’t a virgin anymore… and that the sweetest guy in the world had popped his cherry.


End file.
